Soit maudit
by RoseRebelle
Summary: Lorsque les apparences sont trompeuses. Lorsque ce que vous êtes à l'extérieur devient ce que vous êtes à l'intérieur... [En cours]
1. Prologue

Bonjour tout le monde !

Rappel, tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer!

Bonne lecture ❤

* * *

**Prologue**

_Qu'est ce qui, selon vous, est le plus important ? L'apparence ou ce que vous êtes à l'intérieur ?_

Dix années plus tôt, je vous aurais sûrement répondu l'apparence. Après tout c'est ce que les gens regardent en premier, si vous n'avez pas une belle apparence à offrir au monde, les gens ne regardent pas l'intérieur. La personne que vous êtes réellement.

Aujourd'hui, j'aimerais vous répondre que le plus important est l'intérieur mais le pensais-je réellement ou était-ce à cause de ma nouvelle apparence...


	2. Chapitre 1 Soirée

Coucou tout le monde !

Voilà le premier chapitre qui je l'espère, vous plaira :)

Bonne lecture ❤

Tous les personnages sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Chapitre I**

Soirée

« Hé Eddy, je parie que t'es pas capable de t'enfiler ce pack de bière cul-sec ! »

Je le regardais me tendre les bouteilles avec un grand sourire. Qu'est-ce que je ne ferai pas pour lui faire fermer sa bouche.

« Donne-moi ça Emmy » dis-je plus pour l'énerver qu'autre chose.

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! » râla-t-il.

J'éclatais de rire, au fond ce que je préférais le plus c'était voir ses yeux me lancer des éclairs. Il s'approcha de moi et me donna un coup sur l'épaule.

« Aïe » dis-je, rigolant encore plus fort.

Je m'étais plaint avec un grand sourire mais je savais que le lendemain j'allais avoir un bleu. Ce n'était pas étonnant lorsque l'on regardait l'homme qui m'avait donné ce coup. Outre le fait qu'il ressemblait à mes yeux à un grand dadais, il avait une carrure impressionnante, des épaules larges, des bras épais ressemblant à des troncs d'arbres. Tout le monde savait qu'il ne perdait aucune bagarre, c'était sans doute pour cela que personne n'osait le mettre en colère. Personne sauf moi.

Emmett et moi nous connaissions depuis la crèche, nous étions comme des frères. Malgré les apparences, j'aurais pu tuer pour lui.

Les apparences. Encore et toujours. Telle était faite notre société : remplie de personnes hypocrites, fausses et j'en passe. Pourtant, ça ne m'avait jamais dérangé d'avoir cette manière de penser. Peut être que lorsque la nature vous a gâté vos pensées restent superficielles.

Superficielles. Comme toutes les filles que j'observais, badigeonnées de fond de teint, poudre et rouge à lèvres collants. Particulièrement la personne accrochait à mon bras, Jessica, ma petite amie. Elle n'était pas vraiment jolie mais qu'importe, elle me permettait de m'amuser.

« Si tu lâchais ta pute deux secondes, je dois te parler » murmura Emmett à mon oreille.

Je hochais la tête avec un sourire.

« Je vais voir un truc avec Emmett, je reviens » dis-je à Jessica.

« D'accord, je t'aime mon coeur » roucoula-t-elle en me tendant ses lèvres plus rouge que du sang.

Je l'embrassais rapidement et partis avec Emmett. Bon sang qu'elle était collante, au sens propre comme au figuré avec tout ses « je t'aime » et « mon amour », nous n'étions ensemble depuis seulement une semaine et j'en avais déjà marre. D'habitude je ne me mettais jamais en couple, trop compliqué pour moi à gérer. Les aventures d'un soir me suffisaient et je n'avais jamais eu de problème avec ça. J'avais eu envie de changement alors elle était là...

Nous étions sortis de la maison où la fête se déroulaient et nous assîmes sur un banc dans le jardin.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » dis-je après une minute de silence.

« Et bien... » commença-t-il en se tordant nerveusement les mains avant de laisser sa phrase en suspend.

« Accouche Emmett »

« Disons que... C'est Rosalie » murmura-t-il.

Toujours sa copine. J'adorais Emmett mais il fallait avouer qu'il s'était transformé en gros nounours dès l'instant où il avait rencontré Rosalie. Une grande blonde à la beauté ravageuse. Je ne l'avais jamais vu avec une autre fille avant, il disait que ça ne l'intéressait pas. Pourtant Rosalie avait tout changer, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour elle.

« Et ? » l'insitais-je à poursuivre.

« Et... Je.. Enfin... Je... Je vais la demander en mariage... » dit-il en baissant la tête.

« Quoi ? » hurlais-je « Tu es sérieux ? »

« Je l'aime vraiment, je pense que c'est la bonne alors je fonce » dit-il me regardant enfin droit dans les yeux.

J'étais bouche bée. Je savais qu'il était amoureux mais au point de passer le cap... Surtout CE cap... Bizarrement je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être heureux pour lui. Rosalie était une fille bien, ils étaient vraiment mignons ensemble. D'un autre côté, nous n'avions que 17 ans, c'était un peu tôt pour un mariage. Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais dire de plus ? Il le savait très bien que tout cela n'était pas normalement de notre âge.

« Alors je suis heureux pour toi » dis-je simplement.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

« Tu le penses vraiment ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Bien sûr ! »

« Et ben ! Qui l'eut cru ? Edward Cullen heureux d'un mariage ! Lui l'éternel célibataire ! » pouffa-t-il.

« Je ne suis plus célibataire je te rappelle » répondis-je.

« Eddy, toi et moi savons très bien que ça ne durera pas très longtemps vous deux et puis si tu veux mon avis tu as pas choisi la plus jolie ».

J'aimais sa manière d'aborder les choses avec subtilités et tacts. Pourtant il disait vrai, je ne pouvais le nier.

« C'est vrai. » dis-je simplement.

« Je voulais te parler aussi... Je ne sais pas vraiment comment lui demander, la saint-valentin est dans une semaine alors j'imaginais lui demander ce soir là. Mais je fais un truc intime ou devant du monde ? Tu crois qu'elle aimerait quoi ? »

« Hum... J'en sais rien Emmett. C'est ta copine pas la mienne... » répondis-je.

« Tu pourrais demander à Jessica ce qu'elle en pense ? Elle et Rose on les mêmes goûts pour ce genre de trucs» me demanda-t-il les yeux brillants.

« Elle est capable de penser que c'est pour elle » dis-je avec une grimace.

« Pas faux, rigola-t-il, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide sur ce coup là » dit-il en reprenant son sérieux.

Je pris le temps d'y réfléchir quelques instants.

« Ok, je lui demanderai »

« Trop cool, merci frérot » hurla-t-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

« Em... Étouffe.. Balourd... » suffoquais-je.

Il me relâcha hilare « J'avais oublié que tu étais si fragile Eddy ».

Je lui assénais un coup dans le ventre qui n'eut aucun effet sur lui, un jour peut être j'arriverais à le battre, un jour...

Nous nous levâmes et repartîmes en direction de la maison.

« Tu as choisis la bague ? » lui demandais-je sur le chemin.

« Je vais lui offrir la bague de ma mère » répondit-il, ému.

Je savais ce que cela signifiait pour lui. Sa mère était décédée lorsqu'il n'avait que cinq ans, offrir sa bague à une autre femme représentait beaucoup.

« Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, je dirais que tu deviens romantique Emmy » dis-je pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

« La ferme Eddy ! » bougonna-t-il.

J'éclatais de rire en entrant dans la pièce, ma bonne humeur retomba aussitôt lorsque je la vis arriver.

« Mon chéri ! » hurla-t-elle en se jetant à mon cou.

« Je vous laisse » rigola Emmett en partant, faisant apparaître une grimace sur mon visage.

« Tu as l'air tout tristounet » dit-elle en me caressant la joue.

« Non ça va, je suis préoccupé c'est tout » dis-je en détournant la tête.

« A cause de moi ? » me demanda-t-elle d'un ton innocent.

Il fallait toujours qu'elle ramène tout à elle...

« Non, non chérie » dis-je pour qu'elle me lâche un peu.

Désignez-la avec un mot doux et vous obtiendrez ce que vous désirez, telle était le moyen de dresser une femme. Elle m'embrassa et partit rejoindre ses amies en dandinant ses fesses dans son pantalon en cuir.

De mon côté, je partis prendre un verre, j'en avais besoin. Après tout c'était MA fête. Je m'assis en relisant le discours que j'avais préparé. Cette soirée avait été organisée en mon honneur. Nous étions premiers au classement des meilleurs équipes de football américain de tout l'État de Washington. Nous avions gagné en équipe mais j'étais le capitaine de celle-ci, donc quelque part, c'était normal que le mérite me soit attribué à moi seul.

La musique tapait fort dans mes oreilles, les gens se trémoussaient sur la piste comme des petits chiens recherchant le contact humain. Je ris à cette pensée. Je ne me trouvais pas à ma place ici. J'étais bien mieux que la plupart de ces personnes et je le savais. Je souhaitais devenir footballeur professionnel, j'avais le talent pour. Si cette équipe en était là, c'était grâce à moi, les autres joueurs n'étaient que des pions que je plaçais sur le terrain. Parfois, je trouvais agaçant de n'être entouré que de personnes médiocres. Je soupirais au moment où la musique s'arrêta.

« Il est la star de notre lycée. Meilleur joueur de notre Etat, veuillez applaudir Edward Cullen ! » hurla une fille dans un micro sur la scène.

Je m'avançais sous les applaudissements, la foule s'écartant sur mon passage. Une fois sur scène, les applaudissements se turent.

« Bonjour à tous,

C'est avec une grande joie que j'accueille cette nouvelle pour moi et mon équipe, cette place est plus que méritait au vu du travail fourni depuis dès années.

Je profite également de ce petit discours pour vous annoncer ma candidature au poste de délégué des élèves. J'espère que vous allez voter pour moi.

Merci pour votre attention » dis-je solennellement.

J'avais joué la carte de l'humilité avec ce discours, espérant gagner plus de voix. De toute façon, j'allais gagner, j'en étais sûr. La personne face à moi était un ringard boutonneux du club d'échec.

Je quittais la scène sous les applaudissements de la foule, certains scandaient mon prénom. Emmett avait sorti une banderole avec inscrit « Edward président » en grosses lettres. J'étais heureux, mon discours avait apparemment fait son petit effet. Je passais dans la foule, serrant des mains, donnant des accolades, remerciant les gens que je ne connaissais pas mais qu'importe, eux me connaissaient et semblaient m'apprécier.

Je passais le reste de la soirée de cette manière, accueillant les promesses de votes avec plaisir, Jessica scotchais à mon bras, lançant de grands sourires avec son air supérieur. C'était amusant à regarder, elle se croyait supérieure mais ne l'était pas comme un canard se prenant pour un cygne.

« Un vilain canard » pensais-je en la regardant.

Je pensais de plus en plus à me séparer d'elle, j'avais fait une erreur, c'était certain mais ce n'était pas le bon moment pour faire un scandale car scandale il y aurait, j'en étais sûr.

« On y va, je suis fatiguée » dit-elle à mon oreille.

Pour une fois, je l'écoutais, sans doute parce que j'étais moi-même fatigué.

« D'accord, attends moi dans la voiture, je vais dire au revoir à Emmett et je te rejoins ».

Elle m'embrassa et partit en direction du parking.

Je traversais la folle devenue moins dense au fil de la soirée et trouvais Emmett en pleine séance de tripotage avec Rosalie. Je toussotais pour leurs faire part de ma présence.

« Bonsoir petit président » me dit Rosalie.

« Bonsoir, répondis-je sans relever le petit pic de Rose c'était un jeu entre nous.

Je rentre, je passais juste vous dire au revoir » finis-je.

« A plus Eddy et oublie pas ce que je t'ai demandé » me dit-il avec un clin d'œil que Rosalie ne vit pas.

« T'inquiète » répondis-je en le saluant.

Je tournais les talons avançant vers le parking lorsque ma route fût barrée par une poupée blonde siliconée habillée avec des vêtements si serrés que j'en étais à me demander si elle n'avait pas pris la taille enfant.

« Salut toi » roucoula-t-elle en venant vers moi.

« Tanya » soupirais-je.

« Tu n'as pas l'air heureux de me voir chéri »

« Pas vraiment non »

« Tu ne disais pas ça, il y a deux mois » dit-elle une main posée sur ma poitrine.

« Non, en effet, c'était il y a deux mois, passe à autre chose » dis-je, dégageant sa main.

« Ne soit pas comme ça, toi et moi savons qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre nous »

« Non, il ne s'est rien passé de plus qu'une soirée amusante » sortais-je d'une voix dure.

Elle approcha son visage du mien, je me reculais instantanément.

« Un jour, tu comprendras que tu m'aimes et ce jour là, je serais là pour toi » dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Je partis une fois son discours larmoyant fini. Mais à quoi s'attendait-elle ? Je ne lui avais jamais fait de promesses. J'étais bourré ce soir là, elle ne pensait tout de même pas que je l'aimais ? Tout simplement pathétique...

Je montais dans la voiture, énervé par cette conversation avec Tanya.

« C'était vraiment une belle soirée, ton discours était parfait... » commença Jessica.

Je ne l'écoutais que d'une oreille, je savais déjà ce qu'elle disait, que sa tenue lui allait terriblement bien, que nous deux formions le plus beau couple de l'univers et j'en passe. Elle ne se souciant même pas que je lui réponde ou non, continuant son discours sans faire de pause.

Nous étions arrivés devant chez elle, qu'elle n'avait toujours pas terminé. Elle finit par s'apercevoir toute seule que la voiture s'était arrêtée, regarda autour d'elle et se tourna vers moi.

« Tu montes avec moi... » murmura-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait apparemment séduisante.

« Je suis fatigué, je préfère rentrer chez moi » répondis-je me forçant à faire une mine triste.

« Tu es sûr ? On pourrait terminer la soirée en s'amusant tous les deux » dit-elle collant sa bouche à mon oreille.

« S'il te plaît Jess... » soupirais-je.

« D'accord » dit-elle visiblement énerver.

Elle sortit de la voiture et claqua la porte sans même se retourner. Oui elle était énervée... Je réglerais ça plus tard, j'étais trop fatigué pour m'occuper d'elle. Je redémarrais la voiture en direction de chez moi.


	3. Chapitre 2 Bon ou mauvais ?

Merci à Eva-bella et canada02 pour vos reviews :)

Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer!

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre II**

Bon ou mauvais ?

« C'est pas trop tôt » râla Carliste lorsque je passais la porte.

Il était assis sur son fauteuil, lisant son journal, il ne m'adressa même pas un regard.

« Bonsoir à toi aussi » dis-je en me dirigeant directement vers ma chambre.

Carliste, le plus grand chirurgien de la région, passionné par son métier et accessoirement, mon géniteur. Nous n'étions pas vraiment proches, nous contentant simplement de vivre sous le même toit. Il n'était quasiment jamais présent à cause de son métier ou peut être qu'il ne voulait pas vivre avec nous et s'était trouvé une bonne excuse. Au fond, je m'en fichais, j'avais besoin d'un père qui n'était jamais présent et ce, depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Mes anniversaires, noël, thanksgiving se fêtaient toujours sans lui. Il était là, d'une certaine manière, payant tout ce qui était matériel. C'était sa définition d'un bon père : subvenir aux besoins de sa famille.

Je montais les deux étages menant à ma chambre. Passant devant les nombreux tableaux de maîtres accrochés aux murs. Oui, montrer nos signes de richesses étaient importants, avoir une grande maison, de beaux vêtement avec les logos des plus grandes marques bien visibles faisaient parti de tout ça.

Arrivant dans ma chambre, je me dirigeais directement vers ma salle de bain de style italienne. Ma mère, décoratrice d'intérieure, avait fait des merveilles avec cette maison, il fallait le reconnaître. Toutes les pièces étaient harmonieusement décorées dans tes tons chaleureux et accueillants à l'image de sa personnalité. Je me déshabillais et inspectais mon visage dans le miroir, soufflant en voyant le désordre de mes cheveux couleur bronze. Je m'arrachais à ma contemplation et rentrais directement sous le jet d'eau chaude de la douche. J'y restais quelques minutes, le temps que mes muscles se détendent. Je sortis, m'enveloppa dans une serviette avant de me diriger vers mon dressing. Tout était rangé par couleur, j'effleurais mes écharpes Louis Vuitton, mes costumes Versace, mes pantalons Armani et fini par attraper un vieux jogging de marque inconnu mais qui me suffisait pour dormir. Je l'enfilais avant de me laisser tomber lourdement sur mon lit, sombrant dans le sommeil instantanément.

« Dépêche-toi mon cœur » cria ma mère depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

« Oui, oui, j'arrive » bougonnais-je.

Nous étions dimanche, le soleil n'était pas encore levé et nous allions à l'église. Ironique n'est-ce pas ? Du moins pour moi. Mes pensées et mes actions n'étaient faites que de pêchés néanmoins ma mère tenait à ce que nous y allions en famille. Alors depuis aussi loin que remontaient mes souvenirs, les dimanche étaient réservés au pardon du reste de nos actions. Nous nous levions à 5h30 et mettions nos plus beaux vêtements dans le seul but d'assister à la messe. Je descendis les marches dans un costume noir et une chemise bleu nuit, traînant des pieds, il était 6h30, je n'avais qu'une envie, retourner dans mon lit.

« Allez mes chéris, on y va » s'enthousiasma ma mère dès que je descendis la dernière marche.

Je regardais mon père, aussi heureux que moi à l'idée de passer sa matinée dans une église. Il portait un costume gris, parfaitement assorti à la robe bleu nuit de ma mère.

En apparence, nous formions la famille parfaite, la magnifique mère, le brillant père et le charmant fils. La vérité était que je ne supportais pas la relation que j'avais avec mon père, lui ne voulais être proche de moi qu'en public, jouant le père attentionné et fière alors qu'en privé, nous pouvions passer trois semaines sans même se parler.

Ils sortirent de la maison avec moi sur leurs talons. Je somnolais durant le trajet en voiture. Naturellement, j'allais finir ma nuit durant le discours du prêtre. Nous arrivâmes à l'heure pour le début de la messe, nous assaillant aux premiers rangs. Je comptais mentalement le nombre de pavés devant l'autel en attendant que l'église soit remplie.

« Vous êtes les enfants de dieu ! » commença le prête les bras levés.

« Et c'est parti pour une bonne grosse sieste » murmurais-je amusé, ma tête tombant comme une masse l'instant suivant.

Deux heures plus tard, nous sortîmes de l'église, encore plus fatigués qu'en arrivant. Je marchais la tête baissée lorsque mon regard rencontra un obstacle. Je relevais les yeux pour voir Jessica.

« Salut » dis-je timidement, me souvenant de notre dernière conversation.

« Salut » répondit-elle

Un long silence gêné s'en suivit.

« Je... Je voulais m'excuser pour hier soir » dit-elle brutalement.

« Pas de soucis, ta réaction était justifiée »

Au fond pas tellement mais débattre sur une dispute me déplaisait fortement.

Elle me sourit avant de me demander « Est-ce que tu voudrais venir déjeuner à la maison ? Mes parents sont d'accords... ».

Je pouvais refuser mais je savais que cela me vaudrait une nouvelle scène et je devais lui parler de Rosalie, j'avais promis à Emmett.

« D'accord, je passe d'abord chez moi me changer » dis-je.

Elle me sauta au coup, rayonnante avant de repartir vers sa voiture en sautillant littéralement. Nous étions devant une église et surtout devant nos parents respectifs, elle n'allait pas rester coller à ma bouche comme la veille. Je reviens chez moi, enfila des vêtements plus décontractés avant de monter dans ma voiture. Une volvo, probablement la meilleure voiture au monde, rapide, élégante...

Jessica vivait à trente minutes de chez moi, dans les quartiers plus pauvres de la ville. Mon père gagnant très bien sa vie, nous vivions dans le quartier le plus riche à l'écart du centre ville, là où vous êtes sûr de ne croiser aucun ivrogne sur le bord de la route. Une bonne chose si vous voulez mon avis.

Je garais ma voiture dans l'allée. Sa maison n'avait aucun charme, elle était banale, semblable à d'autres. Je repensais aux raisons qui m'avaient fait accepter une relation avec elle. En fait, aucune. Non, aucune... Si ce n'était son obstination à ne pas comprendre la signification du mot « non ». Elle m'avait harcelé pendant des mois avant que j'accepte enfin, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle m'attirait, loin de là. Tester de nouvelles expériences avait toujours fait parti de ma vie.

Je m'avançais vers la porte d'entrée, frappant contre celle-ci. Naturellement, il n'y avait pas de sonnette. Je regardais les alentours en attendant que l'on m'ouvre. Le jardin n'était pas entretenu. Les mauvaises herbes poussaient ici et là, les buissons n'avaient aucune forme, mais qu'est ce que je faisais avec elle ?

« Edward ! » hurla Mme Stanley interrompant mes pensées.

« Bonjour madame » dis-je poliment.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Anna » ronchonna-t-elle.

Comme tous les minables de cette petite ville, la mère de Jessica pensait qu'un amour de lycée durait éternellement. Elle et son mari s'était mariés très jeunes, ils espéraient sans doute que nous fassions de même avec leur fille. Après tout j'étais un bon parti, j'avais de l'argent, j'aurais pu les sortir de leur vie de misère. Seulement Jessica était bien trop insignifiante pour moi pour que je puisse un jour imaginer cette possibilité.

« Je suis désolé mais mes parents m'ont élevé dans le plus strict respect des dames » m'inclinais-je.

« Oui...Oui... Je comprends... » dit-elle en rougissant.

C'était une petite femme brune à la peau terne, les cheveux légèrement ondulés, de petits yeux marrons, un nez beaucoup trop prononcé par rapport à sa fine bouche, Jessica lui ressemblait beaucoup.

« Mon chéri ! » hurla Jessica en dégringolant l'escalier.

« Hey ! » dis-je avec une fausse joie.

« Tu es venu ! » dit-elle en m'embrassant.

J'avais envie de répondre avec un sarcasme mais je devais me retenir. Je l'étreignis rapidement avant de m'écarter. Sa mère s'était éclipsée discrètement, probablement pour nous laisser un peu d'intimité.

« Viens, je vais te montrer ma chambre » s'écria-elle en me tirant par le bras vers l'escalier.

Elle me traîna littéralement jusqu'à sa chambre. Inutile de lui montrer mon peu enthousiasme, elle ne le voyait pas.

Je n'étais jamais venu chez elle auparavant. Je savais où elle vivait, en fait je connaissais le moindre recoin de cette minuscule ville mais passer la porte des misérables maisons, très peu pour moi.

La décoration était minimaliste, les papiers peint fleuris du couloir étaient décollés et jaunis par le temps. La moquette au sol était parsemée de tâches que je me refusais à analyser de peur d'être pris de nausées. Nous nous arrêtâmes devant une porte au fond du couloir. Elle l'ouvrit et me précipita à l'intérieur. Elle me colla au mur et commença à m'embrasser sauvagement.

« Rmm... » murmurais-je en la repoussant.

« Quoi ? » dit-elle mécontente.

« Tes parents... » répondis-je.

« Oh ils nous entendront pas » roucoula-t-elle.

« Je ne préfère pas prendre de risque si tu veux bien » dis-je détournant mon visage pour qu'elle ne puisse l'atteindre avec ses lèvres.

Pour être honnête, la présence de ses parents m'indifférait au plus au point. La vérité était que Jessica ne me faisait plus aucun effet... Et je ne voulais pas que la rumeur « Edward est un très mauvais coup » commence à se répandre dans le lycée.

« Tu es un mec bien tout compte fait » sourie-t-elle.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » demandais-je presque gêné.

« Tu es attentionné envers moi, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu étais ce genre de mec » dit-elle.

Hum... En fait, elle imaginait en moi le petit-ami qu'elle voulait avoir. J'étais loin d'être attentionné envers elle, je ne faisais que la laisser parler et elle pensait que je l'écoutais : pitoyable.

« Et bien... Merci » dis-je simplement.

Elle sourie et alla s'asseoir sur son lit me faisant signe de la rejoindre. Je m'assis à côté d'elle, à bonne distance tout de même. Elle prit ma main, la faisant tourner dans les siennes.

« Tu sais, je n'ai jamais été amoureuse dans ma vie, dit-elle en se concentrant sur nos mains entrelacées avant d'enchaîner, je suis tombée amoureuse de toi le premier jour où je t'ai vu... Tu t'en souviens ? » termina-t-elle relevant la tête vers moi, pleine d'espoir.

« Heu... Oui » dis-je, évidement je ne me souvenais pas de la première fois où je l'avais vu mais je lui donnais la réponse qu'elle souhaitait entendre.

Ses lèvres s'élargirent en un immense sourire « Notre premier jour de lycée. Tu étais avec Emmett, assis sur les escaliers devant la cafétéria. Tu portais un T-Shirt marron et un pantalon noir. J'ai remarqué tes cheveux bronzes de loin, toutes les filles t'avaient remarqué d'ailleurs, on se demandait toutes si tu étais célibataire. » pouffa-t-elle.

« Et finalement, c'est moi qui t'aie eu » murmura-t-elle, les yeux brillant.

Cette déclaration me donnait envie de vomir... Qu'étais-je censé répondre ? Je me souvenais que cette journée, je l'avais passé avec Emmett à compter toutes les filles qu'on pouvait se faire pour l'année à venir.

« Heu... Oui » dis-je gêné.

« Je suis tellement heureuse d'être avec toi » dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

Nous restâmes dans cette position quelques secondes. Dans quoi m'étais-je embarqué ? Il était évident pour moi que je n'avais pas de sentiments.

Rompre au plus vite. Voilà ma seule pensée mais avant je devais lui demander pour Rosalie.

« Hum... Je peux te poser une question ? » murmurais-je un peu gêné à son oreille.

« Bien sûr ! » répondit-elle heureuse.

Je me redressais pour lui faire face.

« C'est pour Emmett, il souhaite demander Rosalie en mariage » dis-je.

« Oh ! Mais c'est génial ! » dit-elle.

« Comment devrait-il faire sa demande ? » continuais-je.

« Heu... Et bien, je ne sais pas trop, je ne suis pas à sa place... » dit-elle, ses joues rougissants légèrement.

« Mais si tu l'étais, insistais-je, comment aimerais-tu qu'il te fasse sa demande ? »

Ses yeux s'éclaircirent soudain. Merde, elle espérait...

« C'est pour Rosalie hein » m'empressais-je d'ajouter.

« Oui, oui, bien sûr » dit-elle en souriant avant d'enchaîner perdue dans ses pensées « Une demande romantique. Devant témoins, c'est tellement mieux. Ce que j'aimerais, c'est qu'une personne me conduise jusqu'au lieu de la demande avec des pétales de roses partout. Tu serais... Enfin Emmett serait en costard et au moment où j'arriverais vers lui, il me ferait un long discours sur les sentiments qu'il ressent avant de s'agenouiller pour sa demande ».

« Je le dirais à Emmett, merci » dis-je en souriant.

« Quand va-t-il faire sa demande ? » m'interrogea-t-elle curieuse.

« Il a parlé du jour de la St Valentin » répondis-je en haussant les épaules, indifférent.

« C'est tellement mignon » dit-elle les yeux remplis d'étoiles.

« Ouais mais c'est pas pour toi » pensais-je.

« Le déjeuné est prêt » hurla la voix de Anna.

Jessica et moi nous levâmes toujours main dans la main et nous dirigeâmes dans la salle à manger au rez-de-chaussée. Ses parents étaient déjà installés autour d'une table rectangulaire, laissant deux places face à face pour Jessica et moi.

« Assis-toi, Edward, je t'en prie » dit la mère de Jessica en m'indiquant une des deux chaise.

Apparemment, ils avaient sorti les couverts des grandes occasions. Enfin, cela restait tout de même très kitch. Les couverts devaient avoir appartenu à une vieille tante ou grand-mère... Au centre de la table trônait un grand saladier avec de la purée, des assiettes remplies de charcuteries étaient disposées un peu partout sur la table. Chez moi, on appelait ça, le repas du pauvre...

« Un peu de vin mon garçon ? » demanda le père de Jessica, une bouteille à la main.

C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, le front dégarni, une moustache noir contrastant avec sa peau pâle et les dents jaunis par des années de tabagisme.

« Juste un verre » répondis-je en souriant.

« Alors, comment se passe tes études mon grand ? » demanda la mère de Jessica, prenant mon assiette pour y servir son affreux repas.

« Plutôt bien » dis-je, trouvant inutile de leurs donner d'autres détails.

« Je suis heureux que tu sois avec ma petit Jessie, tu es probablement le meilleur homme pour elle dans cette ville » commença le père de Jessica.

« Papa ! » l'interompa cette dernière.

« Ben quoi ? C'est vrai » dit le père en se renfrognant, craignant sans soute d'avoir contrarié sa fille.

Jessica secoua la tête exaspérée.

« J'espère en tout les cas que votre relation perdurera » dit la mère.

« J'en suis sûre » dit Jessica en me lançant un clin d'œil.


	4. Chapitre 3 Le calme avant la tempête

Hey tout le monde! Voici un nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira :)

Guest » Je suis heureuse que l'histoire te plaise :)

Je le répète une nouvelle fois, tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

Bonne lecture :)

**Chapitre III**

Le calme avant la tempête

Ce fût avec plaisir que je quitta la maison délabrée de Jessica, avec bien entendu les politesses habituelles pour ses parents et un baisé rapide pour elle.

Allongé sur mon lit, je repensais à cette journée, à toute cette mascarade. J'en avais assez d'elle. Assez de son caractère. Assez de ses rêves de princesse que j'étais obligé de supporter chaque jour.

La Saint-Valentin était mercredi. J'allais être un salaud, je le savais mais je n'allais pas dépenser un seul dollars pour cette fille. Je pris donc la décision de la quitter dès le lendemain. Je pris une profonde inspiration en me tournant sur le côté. Oui, j'allais la quitter mais de quelle manière ?

Je n'avais jamais fait cela avant n'ayant jamais eu de réelle petite-amie.

Inutile de se torturer toute la nuit pour si peu, les mots me viendraient le moment venu.

J'avançais d'un pas déterminé devant le lycée. Je passais le grand hall et vit le groupe d'amies de Jessica attroupé autour d'elle. Je m'approchais prudemment, les filles me lançant des regards amusés. Je n'y prêtais guère attention, étant habitué à être le centre d'intérêt de tous. Je m'approchais lentement d'elle, le regard dur, prêt à lui montrer que c'était bel et bien fini entre nous.

Dès qu'elle me vit, un grand sourire s'étira sur son visage disgracieux.

« Salut » dis-je d'une voix cassante.

« Hey ! » me répondit-elle visiblement insensible à mon air acerbe.

« Il faut qu'on parle » commençais-je.

« Oui oui je sais mais pas tout de suite » dit-elle en me lançant un clin d'œil.

Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de réagir qu'elle partie accompagné de sa clique de bimbo. Je restais là, debout au milieu du couloir. Elle savait ? Mais elle savait quoi exactement ? Elle savait que je souhaitais rompre mais cela ne semblait pas la contrarier bien au contraire ! Finalement cette rupture allait peut être être plus facile que je ne le pensais. Je partie d'un pas joyeux jusqu'à mon premier cour de la journée. Cette dernière s'annonçait sous les meilleurs auspices.

« T'as l'air plutôt heureux aujourd'hui, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? » me lança Rosalie au détour d'un couloir.

« Jessica sait que je vais la quitter, elle l'a plutôt bien pris » répondis-je souriant.

« Bizarre... J'aurais cru qu'elle ferait un scandale » s'interrogea Rose.

« Moi aussi mais finalement peut être qu'elle a compris que je n'étais pas l'homme qu'il lui fallait. On doit en parler plus tard. »

« Fait attention quand même. Avec elle, on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre » me prévint-elle.

Je hochais la tête continuant mon chemin. Malgré les apparences Rose et moi étions bons amis. Elle n'était pas mon genre physiquement parlant mais elle était sympa et c'était amusant de lui lancer des répliques acerbes.

Je rentrais dans la salle m'installant sur une place au fond. Emmett me rejoignit quelques instants plus tard.

« Alors c'est fait ? » me lança-t-il.

« Oui ! Enfin pas vraiment je dois lui parler après » répondis-je.

« Comment ça ? me demanda-t-il surpris, tu l'as quitté ou tu l'as pas quitté ? »

« Elle sait que je veux la quitter mais je n'ai pas pu lui parler ce matin »

« Ah ouais. Elle l'a bien pris ? »

« Mieux que je ne le pensais pour être honnête » dis-je souriant.

« Fait attention quand même. Avec elle, on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre » me dit-il.

Je ris en repensant à la discussion d'il y a quelques minutes avec Rosalie.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle » me demanda-t-il curieux.

« Rosalie m'a dit la même chose. Parfois j'ai vraiment l'impression de parler à la même personne. Les seins en moins » dis-je en rigolant.

Emmett sourit.

« Au fait, tu as poser la question à Jessica sur les fiançailles avant de la quitter »me questionna-t-il.

« Des pétales de roses partout, devant témoins, discours larmoyant, toi déguisé en pingouin. Bref, un truc bien cul-cul » dis-je.

« Ouep, je m'en doutais mais c'est la femme de ma vie » dit-il en soupirant.

Rencontrerais-je un jour cette femme moi aussi ? Le professeur arriva dans la salle mais je n'y prêtais pas attention, trop occupé à imaginer la femme qui partagerait le reste de ma vie. Comment serait-elle ? Comment serais-je avec elle ?

Je passais l'heure ainsi, à imaginer ce que serait ma vie future... Puis la journée passa de la même manière sans que je n'ai pu parler ni même apercevoir Jessica.

Je rentrais chez moi non s'en mettre posé des questions. D'habitude, Jessica se jetait sur moi à chaque coin de couloir pour m'embrasser avec ses lèvres collantes et aujourd'hui rien. Je ne l'avais vu que ce matin et n'avait pu lui parler que quelques secondes. Peut être était-elle malade ?

J'embrassais ma mère sur le front avant de monter dans ma chambre. Avoir passer la journée à rêvasser m'avait donner envie de dormir. Je m'affalais sur mon lit et m'assoupis très rapidement.

La journée suivante ne fût pas tellement différente. Je ne vis pas Jessica, après avoir questionné quelques unes de ses amies j'appris que cette dernière était absente. Je pouvais toujours lui envoyer un message pour lui expliquer la situation mais je trouvais que rompre de cette manière était particulièrement atroce. Je préférais de loin lui parler en face.

Je rentrais chez moi contrarié de ne pas lui avoir parlé.

Mon portable vibra dans ma poche alors que je m'approchais du perron.

Les pétales, je les prends rouge ? - Emmett

Pourquoi tu veux prendre des pétales ? - Edward

C'est demain que je demande Rose en mariage... - Emmett

La Saint-Valentin ! J'avais oublié... Et je n'avais toujours pas parlé à Jessica ! Tant pis, j'allais devoir faire ça demain. J'aurais préféré le faire avant malheureusement elle ne me laissait pas le choix.

Oui, le rouge c'est bien. - Edward

« Bonsoir mon chéri » m'accueillit ma mère lorsque j'entra.

« Bonsoir maman » dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Ma mère était la femme la plus aimante et la plus douce qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer, elle était sans aucun doute la femme de ma vie actuelle.

« Tu n'as rien mangé hier soir et ce matin tu es partie comme un voleur, tout va bien ? » me demanda t-elle inquiète.

« Oui, j'avais juste des choses à régler » répondis-je.

« Tu n'as pas d'ennuis ? »

« Tu t'inquiètes trop maman » dis-je en souriant.

« Je sais » répondit-elle.

Je savais ce qu'elle pensait à cet instant, ma mère et moi étions semblables sur certains points. Mon père étant absent, elle devait le remplacer. J'avais été dur avec elle par le passé, lui reprochant beaucoup de choses dont elle n'était pas responsable. Je faisais mon possible aujourd'hui pour me rattraper en lui causant le moins de soucis possible.

« Je monte, tu m'appelleras pour le dîner »

« Bien sûr mon cœur » répondit ma mère de sa voix douce.

Je grimpais les marches pour arriver à ma chambre, m'installant sur mon bureau j'entrepris de travailler mes cours pour m'empêcher de penser à la journée qui m'attendait.

Je commençais juste mes cours d'anglais lorsque ma mère m'appela.

« A table ! » cria-t-elle depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

Je descendis immédiatement. Je savais par expérience qu'il ne fallait pas faire attendre ma mère sous peine de la voir débarquer dans ma chambre pour vérifier que mon état ne nécessitait pas d'appeler un médecin.

Je mis les pieds sous la table, ma mère faisait toujours tout dans cette maison et refusait toute aide proposée.

« Stasera tagliatelle primavera casa ! » [N/A :_ Ce soir tagliatelle primavera maison_] dit ma mère.

Elle adorait faire des plats italien. C'était la meilleure cuisinière de tout le pays.

« Grazie mamma » [N/A: _Merci maman_] dis-je, en commançant à manger.

« Ils ne vous nourrissent pas assez » dit ma mère affectueusement.

Je soupirais. Encore une fois ma mère s'inquiétait.

« Comment ça se passe avec Jessica ? » demanda-t-elle, tout à coup.

« Co..Comment tu sais ? » la questionnais-je, stupéfait.

« J'ai croisé sa mère ce matin en allant faire les courses alors on a discuté »

« Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ? »

« Elle m'a simplement dit que tu sortais avec sa fille et que vous étiez très mignons tout les deux. Tu ne parles jamais de ce genre de chose avec moi » ajouta-t-elle comme je ne répondais pas.

« Si je ne t'en parle pas, c'est que ce n'est pas très important » dis-je sans la regarder.

« Tu ne comptes pas rester avec elle ? »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? C'est une jeune fille adorable... »

« Maman, s'il te plait, je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça avec toi. »

« D'accord d'accord, j'ai compris. Tu ne veux pas parler de tes problèmes de coeur à ta vieille maman » dit-elle en souriant.

« Encore faudrait-il que mon coeur soit en cause dans cette histoire... » pensais-je.

Une fois mon assiette terminée je montais dans ma chambre finir mes devoirs. Etant contrarié par la conversation que j'avais eu avec ma mère quelques minutes plus tôt je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur ma tache. Je décidais d'appeler Jessica pour mettre un terme à cette situation. Malheureusement mes appels sonnairent dans le vide. Je ne savais pas si elle ne répondait pas de manière volontaire mais son comportement m'énervait profondément.

Je m'endormis agacé.

A mon réveil, mon humeur n'était pas tellement différente. Nous étions le jour de la Saint-Valentin et j'étais officiellement toujours en couple avec une personne que je n'aimais pas. Je décida d'arriver en avance au lycée d'une part pour parler calmement avec Jessica, d'autre part Emmett m'avait demandé de l'aider à préparer sa surprise pour Rosalie.

Le lycée était encore désert lorsque je passais la porte du hall à l'exeption de Emmett qui portait un énorme carton.

« Ah enfin ! Tiens porte ça. » me dit-il en me tendant le carton.

« Ouf » soufflais-je lorsqu'il fit tomber le poids du carton sur mes bras.

« Alors comme il fait encore sombre, je vais demander qu'on fasse éteindre les lumières. Je mettrais des bougies là et là aussi. » dit-il en tournant en rond dans la grande pièce.

Quant à moi j'avais posé l'énorme boite par terre ne sachant pas où la mettre.

« Sors les bougies du carton et passe-les moi » m'ordonna-t-il.

« Tu n'as pas peur de mettre le feu à la pièce ? » tentais-je pour plaisanter.

« Toi place les pétales de roses qui sont dans le carton là-bas de la porte jusqu'à l'estrade en faisant un chemin » dit-il sans même m'écouter.

« Ok visiblement c'est pas le moment de rigoler » marmonais-je pour moi-même.

J'ouvris le carton et m'affairais à ma tache. Emmett pendant ce temps mumurrait des paroles inaudibles en disposant les bougies dans la pièce.

« C'est bon, tout est prêt. Maintenant mets ça » termina-t-il en me lançant un costard.

« Heu... C'est pas tellement à moi de m'habiller » lui fis-je remarquer.

« En tant que témoin officiel de son altesse Emmett, tu dois être correctement habillé. »

« Mais je suis correctement habillé » répliquais-je en inspectant ma tenue.

Le regard que me lança Emmett à cet instant me coupa toute envie de négociation. Je partis dans une salle pour m'isoler et me changer.


	5. Chapitre 4 Mauvaise personne

Encore un nouveau chapitre! Court mais ne vous inquiétez pas, l'histoire finale sera longue :)

J'ai tenté plusieurs POV dans ce chapitre, j'espère avoir fait ça bien pour ne pas trop vous embrouiller :/

canada02 » Une Jessica cruche ? C'est un bon adjectif pour la décrire x) Merci à toi de suivre ma fiction :)

lili 11 » Je suis heureuse que mon histoire te plaise, j'espère que tu ne changeras pas d'avis :)

Les personnages sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre IV**

Mauvaise personne...

Le costard m'allait parfaitement. Emmett avait les mêmes goûts que moi en matière de vêtement. Le pantalon était noir, la veste aussi, la chemise blanche seule contrastée cet ensemble.

Je sortis de la pièce. Emmett s'était lui aussi changé. Son costume était identique au mien à l'exception d'un mouchoir rouge sortant de la poche haute de sa veste.

« Bien, tout est en place » murmura Emmett, stressé lorsque je m'approchais.

J'inspectais la pièce. C'est vrai qu'il avait fait du bon travail. La pièce baignait dans la pénombre, seules les bougies disposées de part et d'autre de la pièce apportaient de la lumière. Une allée de pétales de roses rouge que j'avais tracé trônait au milieu de la pièce. De grands rideaux blanc avaient été disposés devant les baies vitrées pour une ambiance plus intime.

« J'ai demandé à ses amies de l'amener un peu en retard pour être sûr que tout le monde soit là » dit-il d'une voix mal assurée.

« Alors pourquoi on reste planter là comme des cons ? » pouffais-je

Les regards pouvaient-ils tuer ? En voyant le regard de Emmett à cet instant, j'aurais probablement répondu oui.

« Hé ! Calme-toi mec ! J'essaie de te détendre » dis-je en levant les mains.

« Heu... Oui merci mais ça marche pas » répondit-il.

« Tu as préparer un discours ? » demandais-je après quelques minutes d'un silence posant.

« Oui il est là » dit-il en sortant une feuille de sa poche d'une main tremblante.

Des professeurs commençaient à arriver, tous étaient apparemment informés de ce qui allait se passer, ne posant aucune question sur les raisons de la nouvelle décoration de la pièce. Certains adressaient des sourires d'encouragements à un Emmett toujours stressé. Les élèves arrivèrent petit à petit se plaçant sur les côtés de l'immense hall. Tous paressaient surpris et curieux.

Le hall était bondé, les yeux braqués sur nous. Pour la première fois de ma vie j'étais assez gêné par tous ces regards.

« Ok, calme toi, c'est pas toi qui est sur le point de détruire ta vie » pensais-je.

oOoOoOo

J'avais attendu ce moment toute ma vie. Le jour où l'homme que j'aimais allait lier nos destins à jamais. Je m'étais préparée pendant toute une journée, j'avais mis ma mère et toutes mes amies au courant. Mon maquillage était impeccable, ma robe somptueuse. J'étais parfaite. Cette dernière pensée me fit sourire. Oui, j'étais parfaite pour lui.

J'avançais lentement vers le début de ma nouvelle vie. Je regardais le hall, quelque chose semblait anormale, on ne pouvait pas voir l'intérieur, des draps blancs couvraient toutes les fenêtres.

Je restais quelques instants devant les portes closent, respirant profondément pour calmer l'angoisse qui commençait à monter en moi.

« Allez ! Courage ! »

Je posais les mains sur les poignées avant d'ouvrir les portes me retrouvant face à celui qui m'attendait.

oOoOoOo

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur Jessica. Elle semblait plus apprêtait qu'à l'ordinaire. Les larmes aux yeux elle avança lentement sans me quitter du regard un instant.

Arrivait à ma hauteur, elle s'arrêta.

« Heu... Tu fais quoi là ? » lui demandais-je après de longues minutes de silence.

« Je me suis préparée pour ta demande » répondit-elle, la voix remplie d'émotions.

« Je peux me permettre d'interrompre ce moment merveilleux que … » commença Emmett avant d'être coupé par Jessica.

« Non, tu ne peux pas, vois-tu certaines choses vont changer maintenant que Edward est mon fiancé » lança-t-elle.

En entendant la fin de sa phrase j'en eu le souffle coupé. Son fiancé ? Elle parlait de moi là ? Elle n'espérait tout de même pas que cette cérémonie lui soit destinée.

« Je ne veux pas te presser mon pote mais Rose va arriver dans quelques minutes et je ne veux pas qu'elle pense qu'on a fait cagnotte commune pour la demande. Alors tu t'expliques avec elle et vite » murmura Emmett.

« Rose quoi ? » demanda Jessica.

« Je peux te parler en privée » lui sifflais-je en prenant son bras.

« Non. Si tu dois me parler ce sera devant tout le monde. J'ai rêvé de ce jour toute ma vie »

« Très bien, soufflais-je, si tu veux faire une scène devant tout le monde. J'avais l'intention de te le dire dès lundi mais tu ne m'en as pas laissé l'occasion. Je te quitte. Je ne t'ai jamais aimé et je ne t'aimerais probablement jamais. Pour le bien de tous, je crois qu'il serait mieux pour toi que tu partes sans faire d'histoire » ajoutais-je en voyant les regards interrogateurs de l'assemblée.

« Mais... Mais... Mais... Ma... Demande... » sanglota-t-elle.

« C'est pour Rosalie » souffla Emmett, impatient.

« Mais tu m'as dit... » commença-t-elle incapable de continuer.

« Je ne t'ai jamais rien fait espérer » dis-je durement, priant pour que cette scène gênante se termine au plus vite.

Elle comprit alors et tourna les talons les mains sur le visage.

« Ça c'est fait » murmura Emmett


	6. Chapitre 5 Soit maudit

Un nouveau chapitre de transition entre le Edward d'avant et celui d'après !

canada02 » Et puis il faut dire qu'on aime bien détester cette Jessica quand même :D

Grazie » La demande arrive dans le prochain chapitre :)

Tout ce petit monde appartient à Stephenie Meyer.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre V**

Soit maudit...

Elle prit la pierre de lune qu'elle écrasa en poudre fine. Son regard était déterminé, rempli de haine mais aussi d'une lueur indéchiffrable.

« Tu vas payer » murmura-t-elle.

Elle dessina un cercle autour d'elle avec du gros sel et la poudre de pierre de lune. Elle alluma l'encens, bientôt une odeur immonde se répandit dans la pièce. Elle disposa 5 bougies noires autour du cercle qu'elle alluma une par une.

La lune arrivait à peine à percer entre les arbres denses. Seule la lumière des bougies éclairait l'endroit sinistre. La jeune fille enleva la capuche qui cachait son visage et avec un sourire de démon prononça :

« O toi, le plus savant et le plus beau des Anges,  
Toi qui sais tout, grand roi des choses souterraines,  
Guérisseur familier des angoisses humaines,  
Confesseur des pendus et des conspirateurs,  
Apporte-nous le bonheur,

Guéris nos peines,

En nourrissant notre haine...

Toi, dieu des Enfers,

Permets-moi de montrer,

Aux personnes aveuglées,

La vérité.

Soit maudit Edward Cullen. »

Elle prit la photo du beau jeune homme et la fit brûler. Elle sortit de sa cape un poignard.

« Que le sang précieux d'une sorcière soit versé, pour réaliser mon souhait » tendant son bras gauche au-dessus des flammes, elle fit une profonde entaille, laissant son sang se répandre sur le sol de la forêt.

Un rire résonna dans la nuit, les oiseaux s'envolèrent au son de ce sinistre bruit.


	7. Chapitre 6 Demande et transformation

Tout nouveau chapitre ! Merci à tous les lecteurs :)

Grazie » Merci beaucoup de suivre encore ma fiction :)

canada02 » Qui dit que c'est Jessica ? :D

Bisous :)

* * *

**Chapitre VI**

Demande et transformation  


Les spectateurs avaient regardé la scène d'un air moqueur, à l'exception des amies de Jessica qui l'avaient suivit dans sa fuite. Avant de passer les portes l'une des amies de Jessica s'était retournée, me fixant avec ses grands yeux d'un bleu glacial. Je soutins son regard, refusant de m'abaisser devant une femme. Un sourire narquois étira son visage. Elle se détourna enfin, laissant une sensation de gêne en moi. Dès lors, je ne pus m'enlever ce regard de mon esprit.

« Pampampampam » marmonna Emmett à côté de moi en se balançant d'avant en arrière.

Mon regard restait fixé sur l'endroit où quelques secondes plus tôt c'était trouvé cette fille qui m'avait laissé ce poids dans ma poitrine.

A côté de moi, Emmett faisait cliqueter sa montre nerveusement.

« Hé ! Ça va mec ? » me demanda-t-il.

« ... »

Comme je ne lui donnais aucune réponse, j'eus droit à un coup de coude particulièrement brutal.

« Heu... Oui, oui, ça va » répondis-je en massant ma côte gauche.

Je balayais la pièce du regard, conscient pour la première fois réellement de tous les regards qui me scrutaient. Je tentais de reprendre un air serein.

« Tu vas pas me dire que tu as envie de pleurer ? » rigola Emmett d'un rire teintait d'anxiété cependant.

« Soit pas idiot, bien sûr que non » dis-je.

« Elle te manque pas déjà ? » plaisanta-t-il.

« Elle me manque autant que mon premier caleçon ! » répondis-je pour qu'il arrête de me questionner.

« Bah moi je l'ai toujours mon premier caleçon... Je le porte en ce moment. C'est mon porte-bonheur » murmura-t-il en me regardant d'un air innocent.

« Tu te moques de moi ? » pouffais-je.

« Tu veux vérifier ? » me lança-t-il sur un ton de défi.

La porte s'ouvrit. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent. Rosalie s'avança lentement, ses yeux regardèrent attentivement la pièce avant de se fixer sur Emmett.

« Tu pues la transpi mon vieux » murmurais-je à son oreille.

« La ferme ! » siffla-t-il.

Je réprimais un fou rire en tournant la tête. Je savais très bien ce que je faisais, c'était pour cela qu'il m'avait choisit comme témoin, je devais l'empêcher de se transformer en fillette chialant d'émotion devant sa copine. Il devait déjà se mettre à genoux, inutile de faire une castration totale.

Je regardais la scène d'un air absent, les yeux bleus restaient gravé dans ma mémoire. Rosalie s'avança lentement les larmes aux yeux. Je ne pus réprimer un sourire, elle serait vraiment heureuse avec Emmett. Arrivée devant son amoureux elle s'arrêta, attendant un geste de mon meilleur ami. Ce dernier ressemblait plus à un poisson rouge dans un bocal qu'à un possible fiancé... Il restait figé avec des yeux aussi ronds que des soucoupes. Je lui donna un grand coup de coude qui faillit le faire tomber. Il se rattrapa juste attend sous les rires de l'assemblée. Finalement, le faire en public n'était peut être pas une brillante idée. Emmett reprit ses esprits et s'agenouilla dans un mouvement brusque.

« On aurait peut être du faire une répétition » pensais-je en retenant un rire.

« Heu... Ma... Rosalie... Heu... » bafouilla Emmett.

« Tu veux que je fasse la demande à ta place » lui soufflais-je.

« La ferme ! » siffla-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Néanmoins j'eus l'impression qu'il envisageait sérieusement cette idée. Rosalie nous regardait avec un mélange d'amusement et de pitié. J'imagine que la pitié était pour Emmett. Bon sang ! Il avait vraiment l'air d'une fillette. Je poussais un profond soupir.

« Bon on va pas y passer la journée...» murmurais-je agacé par un mal de crâne qui commençait à me tirailler.

Malgré ma réplique Emmett ne bougeait toujours pas, les yeux rivaient sur Rosalie et la bouche grande ouverte.

« Il avait l'intention de te demander en mariage mais je crois qu'il a oublié sa réplique » dis-je à l'intention de Rosalie.

« J'avais compris, pouffa-t-elle et j'accepte » dit-elle doucement en regardant un Emmett plus rouge que jamais.

Emmett se releva la regarda et l'embrassa amoureusement. Des cris de joie s'élevèrent dans la pièce, des applaudissements tandis que Emmett portait Rose jusqu'à l'extérieur. Il avait prévu une journée spa en amoureux.

« Bon ! Ils sont exemptés de cour mais pas vous alors au travail ! » cria un des professeur au bout de quelques minutes.

Tous les élèves se dirigèrent vers leurs salles de classe dans un vacarme assourdissant. Inutile de leur demander leurs sujets de conversation, la demande d'Emmett tournait en boucle.

« … c'était si romantique... » disait un fille à la personne à côté d'elle.

« … j'espère avoir ça un jour... »

« … il était tout gêné... » plaisanta une autre.

« … elle a de la chance... »

« … vous avez vu comment elle s'est fait rembarrer la Jess... » la fille ayant prononcé cette phrase s'arrêta net en me voyant.

Elle passa son chemin en courant, suivit par son troupeau de copines.

« Mieux vaut inspirer la crainte que l'amour » pensais-je.

J'entrais dans ma salle d'histoire. Nous étudions la renaissance italienne depuis près d'une semaine, ce sujet aurait pu me passionner si ce n'est que je connaissais déjà tout. Je m'installais derrière mon pupitre en poussant un soupir, cette heure allait être longue et ma migraine n'allait rien arranger. Le professeur entra dans la salle, M. Payne. Tout était petit chez cet homme, sa taille, ses yeux, sa bouche _et son ambition aussi visiblement _ajouta cette voix ironique dans mon esprit qui m'accompagnait toujours.

« Bien, nous nous sommes concentrés jusqu'à présent sur Florence et Sienne en Toscane là où le mouvement s'est développé en premier, nous allons voir maintenant comment il s'est développé dans le reste de l'Europe... »

Il continua son discours interminable, il était du genre nerveux à toujours courir dans tous les sens.

Je reportais mon attention sur mes mains face à moi. Le malaise depuis que cette fille m'avait regardé était toujours là, l'expression menaçant de ses yeux gravé dans ma mémoire. C'était une des amies de Jessica, je l'avais déjà vu avec elle mais je ne connaissais pas son nom, pour être honnête, je ne connaissais aucun des noms de ses proches. Elle était grande, blonde avec une maquillage outrancier, elle faisait parti des exclus du lycée, je ne lui avais jamais accordé beaucoup d'importance.

Je me faisais sûrement des films, certaines filles sont solidaires entre elles, voilà pourquoi elle m'avait regardé de cette manière et puis depuis quand je me souciais de la manière dont les filles me regardent ? Demain j'irai la voir pour lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas à me regarder de cette manière. Je hocha la tête, oui, je ferai ça. Ce simple mouvement entraîna une vive douleur à l'intérieur de ma tête, comme si quelque chose allait exploser. Je sombrais soudain dans un profond sommeil.

A mon réveil, j'étais entouré par une odeur familière, des draps doux et chauds. Je me redressa brusquement dans mon lit, un léger vertige devant ce geste brusque me prit. Comment étais-je arrivé ici ? Mes derniers souvenirs étaient confus. Je me souvenais de la demande de Emmett mais la suite était floue. Je me relevais, regarda par la fenêtre, il faisait nuit noire. J'aperçus avec horreur mon reflet sur la vitre transparente. Ma respiration se coupa...

J'approchais mes doigts de mon visage. Était-ce bien mon reflet ? Je traversa la pièce jusqu'à ma salle de bain pour m'examiner dans le miroir.

Deux yeux rouge vif me regardaient, stupéfié je reculais. Le monstre dans le miroir fit de même. Je restais là de longues minutes à observer cette chose devant moi. Difficile de l'appeler autrement. Il n'y avait de visible que de longs poils bruns sur ce qui avait été jadis de la peau nue. Son visage n'avait plus rien d'humain, un museau de chien à la place du nez, deux oreilles pointues, dressées vers le ciel, une bouche cachée par cette fourrure et pour finir ces yeux d'un rouge profond terrifiant.

« Qu'est ce que... » commençais-je mais je m'arrêtais net en entendant le son de ma voix ou plutôt le grondement échappé de ma gorge.

Étais-ce bien moi ? Qu'étais-je devenu ? Je devais être en train de rêver. Oui, c'était sûrement ça. Je m'apprêtais à sortir de la pièce quand j'entendis quelqu'un frapper doucement à la porte de ma chambre.

« Je peux entrer mon chéri ? » demanda timidement ma mère.

« Heu... Non... Je... Je suis nu » tentais-je de prononcer de la voix la plus normale possible.

Qu'allais-je faire ? Qu'allait-elle dire face à mon apparence ? Même si je ne faisais que rêver, je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voit comme ça, ni elle ni personne d'ailleurs.

« Mon ange... Je t'ai vu tu sais... » dit-elle doucement.

Mon sang se glaça.

« Je fais un cauchemar » grondais-je malgré moi.

« Je ne pense pas... » murmura-t-elle.

Je tentais de digérer cette information. Alors c'était réel ? Si ce n'était pas un cauchemar, c'était peut être une blague. Je m'approchais plus près du miroir pour inspecter ce costume. Je pinçais ma peau et distingua pour la première fois mes griffes. Je grattais ma peau à la recherche d'une fermeture éclair qui me délivrerait de cet enfer. Durant de longues minutes je grattais ma peau jusqu'au sang en grognant, jurant pour apaiser mon angoisse.

« Chéri » dit doucement ma mère.

« NON! » hurlais-je.

« N'aie pas peur, je veux juste te parler »


End file.
